Finding Happiness
by kellyH
Summary: Years later, Jareth has married but is unhappy. The Goblin Queen knows her husband doesn't love her. She also knows that he once offered himself to a human girl. What happens when she decides to get rid of Sarah Williams?


1Finding Happiness

He had kissed her for the first time upon the couch.

Jareth watched as Sarah closed her eyes slowly when he reached out to cup her face. Running his fingers along her lower lip, she drew in a tiny gasp. There was no hesitation on her part, just a calm desire of acceptance as she leaned into his unhurried caress.

The next kiss he gave her was on the stairwell leading to a more private room. They were out in the open, and although the idea was appealing to Jareth to take her where they might be caught, he knew better.

On the way down to the basement, where her room was located, Sarah stopped, and leaned back against the wall. She didn't smile at him, nor did she beckon him closer, but none-the-less he knew that she was inviting him into her personal space.

His hands wrapped around her waist, and Jareth pulled her hips until they were flushed with his. Yet, she kept her shoulders on the brick wall, forcing her body into an arch.

He saw a teasing nature within her, and for the moment he allowed her to toil with him. She played at the buttons on her shirt, daring to unclasp them while she gauged his reaction to her movements. Slowly, she brought herself forward, kissed his neck softly, and lazily made her way to his lips. Within that moment of her tender affections upon his skin he could no longer bear her touch.

She, the reminder of one of his failures, kissed him not in conquering passion, but in a way that was caring and more sensual then he thought possible. He had not know what to expect when he had first set his designs on initiating a sexual tryst with her – or how he would end up feeling. It was too impulsive on his part, and as she moved her lips over his, he found himself overwhelmed with guilt.

He could no longer stand the thought of tainting her, to see those innocent eyes riddled with passion turn to dullness. It had happened before, and he imagined it would happen again.

It was quite possible for him to enjoy a few short _episodes_ within her, a fling of sorts, but this girl who once looked at him in fear, tenderly wanted to please him. And that changed everything for him.

She had inverted his intentions, and had given him a conscience at most inconvenient time.

He found himself without any choice but to pull away from her. Moving her back gently, he cupped her head to smooth back her hair behind her shoulder. He did not want her feeling rejected. Yet, he had to put an end to this before it was too late.

Sarah did not see this as a sign of rejection, and there was a vague smile upon her lips as she began to unbutton her blouse. The urge was there to stop her, but he didn't.

In a short matter of time she was before him, naked from the waist up, and although she stood there seemly vulnerable; it was actually Jareth that felt that way.

When he made no move toward her, Sarah reached out to him and pulled him closer.

"I need to go before this goes too far." His voice was barely audible, muttered only because of his indecision of whether he believed his words or not. His desire was evident, but his mind warned him against it.

She shook her head at him. Smiling, Sarah wrapped her arms to latch herself about him. She had assumed that he was really looking for a verbal consent that she wanted him, and Sarah was not willing to do it – it least not by words. 

When Costalla had found out that Jareth had found an _interest_ with another girl she said and did nothing. To Costalla, there were several reasons why she didn't confront him. For one, they were immortal, the girl was not, so one way or another, the affair was bound to end. Another reason had been that she had thought she had a good idea as to why Jareth was taking an interest in his girl.

This girl had defeated his precious Labyrinth, and Jareth most likely was trying to revenge himself in his own way.  
The other was the fact that there had been a great part of her that really didn't care. They had once been in love, but through the centuries this had changed until they had become habitual in their manner with each other. They were forced to be with each other because they had no other choice.

When they had first met their love was so great that they thought their vow of everlasting partnership would never end. And it wouldn't, and now they were cursed to be with each other for a very long time – nothing could break that vow. They had been married for over five centuries, and as the years wore on their attitude changed with time, and their love had suffered for it.

In her youth she had a joyous personality, but that turned to an icy demeanor that disguised the deadness she felt inside. She grew tired of her everyday existence, while her husband, whom she considered a simpleton for still finding pleasure in his games with mortal girls, still somewhat thrived with life. True, he was often bored, but unlike her, there was still a fire behind his eyes. He still possessed the will to find enjoyment. Costalla thought that playing games with little girls was not what she would considered thrilling, and in fact, a simple task that should have been considered mundane.  
She did not truly hate her husband by any means, nor did she like that he had taken a lover after all these years of absolute commitment, but it didn't mean that she didn't feel resentment for his happiness.

She took to watching him when he returned back to the castle after being with that girl. He was usually in a happier mood these days, and his joy troubled her because his smile was a haunting reminder of the past they had once shared.

He was so peaceful, and it drove her mad with jealousy, but she could have suffered in silence had it not been for the day when he came into the room, and looked at her with an expression of pity and regret. For some inexplicable reason, which she could not determine at the time, angered her and wounded her pride.

Had it not been for that one look he gave her she would have not intervened, and she would have waited patiently for Sarah's death. However, will and determination change depending upon the circumstance.

She was not looking for revenge by any means, but Costalla wanted that happiness. Jareth could keep his lover, his happiness was only limited with her existence, and she had centuries to make him pay for cheating on her. So she had no interest in ending their relationship, in fact she hoped it would continue.

Costalla plotted to find her happiness through his lover as well. As the Goblin Queen, she had every right to take a child to be reared by herself since she was incapable of spawning a child of her own. She was allowed one child to take the place of the Goblin King if he ever should wish to step away from the throne.

Why shouldn't she choose the child fathered by her own husband?

She would love the child, and again from happiness that had eluded her for so long. Of course, the girl would suffer from the loss of her child, but that shouldn't be issue for long. The girl could always have another. 


End file.
